


What I Like

by BlossomofFireandRain



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, M/M, after the game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 19:59:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave can give you reason after reason of why he likes John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Like

You like him.

You like how he laughs when he gets caught in a prank, how his face will turn red, and his eyes will wrinkle and half-close, how his laugh varies from small giggles to unapologetic guffaws, and how his chest vibrates against your when he's doing so.

You like how his face wrinkles up when you mention Betty Crocker, or cakes in general, how kissing him with a mouthful of frosting causes the most conflicted look on his face, and how you never know whether he's going to take the kiss and run with it, or pull back and wipe frosting on you.

You like how happy he's gets over his stupid salamander, how he gets all overwhelmingly "dad-ish" over it, and wonder if this means you should adopt or try to get a pet. You'd want a cat, if you had to get anything, but you bet John would want a dog.

You like how his hair looks against his skin, whether on his head or anywhere else. How it casts a soft undefined shadow in the morning light, how it lays against his forehead, how it looks when he first wakes up, wild on one side, and smooshed flat on the other. How it feels when his leg brushes yours, the crinkle of hair between you acting as the first sensory level. How it feels against you neck, all mixed with his breath as he shakes.

You like his teeth. When they're just peeking from his mouth, bared for the world when he laughs, or catching his bottom lip when he frowns. How sometimes he moves too fast and they click against yours when he's trying to kiss you, and how he makes up for it.

You like how he looks after sex, all sweaty and overheated, all relaxed comfort and warmth in his face, how unafraid he is at showing affection then, and how, after a bit of cuddling, he always wants to go to the piano afterwards. It feels like he's playing out everything that just happened between you when he does, and you lean back against the pillows and just take it in.

You like how sometimes he'll just play for hours, the sounds filling up your small home.

You like how when he argues, if you just say the right dumbass thing at the right time, he'll crack up, and go from angry to giggling in a couple seconds, how it makes it possible for you to talk about things, instead of yelling about them, and how he laughs at his own silly arguments sometimes. You like how when he blows you after a bad fight, he doesn't make it seem like a pay-off to make peace, but a reaffirmation that he loves you.

You like how he likes stuff. How he grabs a bowtie and poses with it, or finds clothes for his salamander that work with it's slime, asking you if you thought this color would work with its skin or not. You like how he never pretends to just like you for a schtick.

Maybe the reality of it is you just really like John.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at NuclearVampire.tumblr.com


End file.
